isa_helghast_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuart Adams
General Stuart Adams was the ISA General in charge of the Vektan SD weapons platform at the time of the Helghast invasion. He is the main antagonist in Killzone, and in a way, the final boss fight. He was secretly in league with the Helghast and deactivated it so that the Helghast could succeed. His betrayal was unmasked by Jan Templar and his team, who Adams constantly tried to stop. He is executed infront of all of Helghan by General Lente, 4 days after the Helghast conquered Vekta, where it was later described by Gregor Hakha, that the his death was justified, in which in turn Templar would agree. Biography Early career Stuart Adams was born on Vekta during the 24th century. At some point in his life he joined the ISA. He proved to be a capable soldier and slowly went up the ranks to General eventually. He was put in charge of the SD weapons platform above Vekta. There was a revolution taking place on Helghan, and Scolar Visari came into power. He secretly planned for an invasion of Vekta to create a new empire. Visari secretly made contact with Adams, and tried to convince him to join to their side. He showed Adams visions of power, and the dreams of the Helghast. Adams decided to join the Helghast, and even helped turn his colleague, General Dwight Stratson to their side. The two were secretly in contact with one another, and stayed in contact with the Helghast through General Armin Metrac. In 2357, Visari finally made plans for the Helghast invasion. The Helghast Third Army, led by General Joseph Lente, would invade Vekta. Adams would disable the SD platform so that the fleet could go by easily and quickly take over the planet (with the help of Stratson, who would lead ISA forces away from the cities). Adams would then reactivate the platform in time to destroy any reinforcements sent from Earth. He also tried to have Captain Jan Templar killed as he was a promising soldier who could hinder their plans. One of his men (or even him) tried to kill Templar with an ISA assault rifle, taken from the weapons platform, during a training exercise. The culprit was never discovered, although it raised a lot of questions among the ISA, who believed the culprit to be a Helghast sympathizer. Invasion of Vekta In August, the Helghast fleet starts its invasion of Vekta. Adams orders the Space Defense Platforms to fire, but in reality allows them to pass unhindered using the excuse of a weapons malfunction. As the Helghast rampage through the ISA defenses, Adams waits impatiently for General Bradley Vaughton, who had the other access key to reactivate the platform. He even threatens a worker who tells him that Vaughton has gone missing on the planet below. Vaughton finally reappears and takes a shuttle up to the platform, where Adams greets him as he arrives and the two activate the weapons back online, only for General Lente and a squad of soldiers to enter the room and surround Vaughton. When asked what the meaning of this is, Adams simply replies, The meaning? The meaning of it is, you lose. Adams then orders a Helghast soldier to kill Vaughton, which is carried out, with no remorse. The Helghast take control of the platform, although the workers seem to accept this. Adams fires the platform on the Fortress, on Vekta. Adams betrayal is discovered by a team of soldiers, led by Captain Jan Templar, who decide to find a way to reach Adams and stop him from destroying the fleet from Earth. While waiting for the fleet to arrive, Adams is informed about Templar's activities (such as destroying a code 3-3 fire base) and realizes that it must be Vaughton's lapdog, Templar. He informs the ISA that Vaughton was a traitor and tried to take over the platform, and that Templar's team was on his side. After setting up the lie He then sets up a trap by having a beacon be placed in a Helghast base and have the team think it is him. The plan fails and the team manage to kill the entire Helghast company that was in the region, much to Adams' anger and dismay. Lente decides to go down to the planet and kill them himself and implies that Visari will lose favor with Adams. One of his workers later informs Adams that Templar's team has managed to cut off supplies to the Helghast, by conducting an operation deep behind their lines, and blow up a bridge over a vital supply route, and presumably destroyed a Helghast platoon. Adams loses it and smashes the workers head repeatedly onto a table until he dies. Despite this, Adam later learns that General Lente was able to succeed in trapping Templar and his squad in the Helghast base, where they were unable to break through and escape. Realizing that Templar and his team was captured by Lente, Adam lashes out and destroys his office out of anger, realizing that General Lente had succeeded. Despite this Adams is slightly pleased that Templar is at least out of the picture, and that he could try and regain the respect of the Helghast once again through launching a genocidal attack on the Vektan city of Osirus, killing all the humans in the vicinity, allowing a single Helghast Regime to occupy the ruins, he then succeeds to order around most of the SD platform to prepare for the arrival of the Earth Fleet which could arrive at anytime, before doing so, he later gets a call from Lente, expressing that even as a human, he was quite impressed on how far he was willing to go just to prove a point to him and the rest of the Helghast, thereby withdrawing his decision to inform Visari of eliminating him from the regime, this eventually causes General Adams to become confident again, and destroy the ISA forces once and for all. 4 hours before the arrival of Earth reinforcements, a fresh Helghast fleet arrived in order to replace all of the platoons that were lost to Templar's antics, this would also allow the Helghast to obtain a better advantage over the ISA forces that were left on the planet. Eventually the Earth fleet arrives and Adams destroys one of the ships with the platform, the fleet is shocked by this but soon begin bombarding the station, despite this General Lente then ordered the fleet of fresh reinforcements to engage the Earth ships which surprised the fleet, causing them to be overwhelmed to the point that they were all destroyed, except for one that was able to escape. 'Post Vekta and Execution' Following the destruction of the Earth Fleet, General Adams was ordered by General Lente to take his staff on the SD platform, onto one of the Helghast vessels in order for him to embark on his trip to Helghan where Scolar Visari himself would congratulate him for his efforts on aiding the Helghast military in achieving victory on Vekta. Excited, Adams viciously forces his crew to move into one of the Helghast transports, even going as far as to killing one who refused. Upon arriving at Helghan, with General Lente, Adams was soon brought before Visari, who praised the human for his valiant efforts only for him multiple Helghast soldiers to surround him and his entire SD crew. When confronting Visari on what was the meaning on surrounding him and his crew with soldiers, General Lente responded, "The Meaning? The meaning is... You and Voughten both lost." Adams horrified on what he has just heard, begs for his life but is forced down by a Helghast soldier, where General Lente executes him in the head with a single side arm. Adam's body, along with the rest of those who followed him during the invasion of Vekta were tossed into the wastelands of Helghan, where they were found and eventually eaten by Insects. Though Adams was killed, Templar who was still a prisoner on Vekta, became enraged when he heard the news, stating that it should have been him who killed Adams, not the Helghast. However Hakha claims that Adam's execution was justified, which Templar ironically agreed with. Characteristics Stuart Adams is shown as an overall bad man in Killzone. From the moment of his first cutscene, he exudes a malevolent presence about him. Even before he reveals his treachery, he acts devious and a little creepy. He threatens one of the platform workers who gives him disappointing news about General Vaughton. He asks him does he believe in God, and tells him that whatever thing he prays to, pray that General Vaughton reappears, leaving the worker quite shocked due to his tone. When he betrays General Vaughton, he shows no remorse for what he has done and seems to enjoy this with a sadistic grin. He seems to have a dislike of General Lente, who constantly insults him for being a human. Adams tries to stop Templar and his team, but fails, much to his surprise. Over the course of the game, he seems to be getting ever more insane and paranoid, due to Templar embarrassing his efforts in front of the Helghast, to the point that after General Lente Succeeded in capturing Templar and his squad back at the missile base within the Vektan Mountains, Adams loses his temper and trashes his office, marking him at this point to the official breaking point. He eventually becomes sane again hours after Templar's squad's capture, and instead turns into a murderous tyrant in which he orders one group of the Helghast Third Army, to Assault areas within Osiris, in order to cause mass massacres in and around the city limits, these actions would be witnessed by his horrified crew, and even by General Lente himself, who he found humorous from Adams's desperate actions in order to regain his moral infront of the Helghast. Adam's traitorous ways eventually would soon come back to bite him, as he would be executed 4 days after the Helghast conquered Vekta by General Lente in front of the people of Helghan, alongside his entire crew, eventually proving that Adams was only being used, just for the Helghast to reclaim Vekta, and were planning on doing away with him once they had succeeded, and his usefulness was concluded. Adam's body along with the rest of his crews that he once harassed and abused during the Invasion of Vekta, would then be thrown in the wastelands of Vekta where they rotted away, and were torn apart by Helghan's insect population. Description Adams has long, almost dreadlock-like hair and a small goatee. He has striking and menacing facial features. He wears a gray and green uniform unlike any ISA outfit seen in the series. It seems to have to do with his position and that the SD platform crew have likely a different uniform. His uniform is somewhat decorated, and has areas of dark brown stripes on the uniform, namely the shoulders which symbolise some kind of leadership and authority and he has a red band around his left arm. His voice sounds quite sadistic and evil. Trivia *Its hard to notice for some at first but you actually fight Adams at the end of the game. When you are about to escape the ship and there are still some Helghast left, Adams can be seen with elite Helghast soldiers shooting at you. He goes down pretty quickly and after they are all dead the game is over. *Even though he doesn't appear to be wearing armor, General Adams is roughly as durable as one of his own Helghast Bodyguards, requiring up to 20 rounds of M82 Assault Rifle fire to bring down. Despite being Vektan military, he wields a Helghast StA-52 Assault Rifle in combat. * In Killzone HD, there is an achievement/trophy for killing him with a hand grenade. *He is voiced by Ronny Cox. *His Rank in the ISA is Lt. General. *Even before it is officially revealed that he is a traitor, it is strongly hinted that he is in the way he talks to his technician in the cutscene after the second mission is completed Category:Human Category:ISA Category:Helghast Empire